


Do You Ever Just (Wanted To Appreciate Things)

by orphan_account



Category: Bnyoung, GOT7, JJ Project, bnior - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, fluffs, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: do you ever just, plug in your earbuds, lie down in bed, stare up the ceiling, observe the lyrics that you listen to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this out of the blue, usually, im not up to writing these type of works but hey, today isn't just another day. 
> 
> warning you're about to face: 
> 
> \- lowercase   
> \- spelling errors  
> \- grammar errors
> 
> basically just a messy writing in general.   
> well, here it is!

do you ever just, plug in your earbuds, lie down in bed, stare up the ceiling, observe the lyrics that you listen to. you have those days—even if you dont, it'll come some day—where you stay up all night and calculate the meaningful behind the lyrics, then you finally understand how much pain they had to go through. 

the feeling of sadness washes over you, did that happen too often though? 

jinyoung thought of it when he turned his head to look at jaebum who had his ears blocked with his earpiece and a thick book on his hands. he flipped the page, his chocolate eyes darted back to the top and scan down-wards. 

he opened his mouth but closes them back, he knew jaebum wouldn't hear him out considering this time is the most peaceful time of the day. late afternoon, jinyoung wasn't supposed to be wrapped in a bundle of joy (blanket) but he did. the latter had his laptop opened, his earbuds in; his playlist blasts in his ears. 

some time, he stared at the boy who reads in silence. jinyoung caught himself observing jaebum a lot, he didn't know why but there's something about his boyfriend that attracts his gaze. maybe it was something about his beautiful features; or the colours that blooms, or the small dotted freckles across his cheeks, or the short grazed under his right eyes. jinyoung still can't believe (accept) how he's so lucky to be breathing in the same atmosphere as the latter he sees in front of him. 

"babe, you've been staring at me for so long, stop it's making me uncomfortable..." jaebum shyly trailed off and fought back the blush creeping slowly. 

jinyoung cheekily smiled and pulled the earpiece tugged in his ear. "c-can i join you there?" jaebum nodded and scooted a space for the younger to sit. 

jinyoung carried himself and his laptop to the spot before placing the computer on the small coffee table beside him, extending the wire so it reaches him. he fixed the cushion behind him and settled, jinyoung snaked his arms around the older's waist and pulled him closer on his lap. the boy nuzzled his nose on the crook of jaebum's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of... simply, just, the scent of jaebum's existence. 

"babe," jaebum giggled, shifting to find the comfortable spot on jinyoung's lap. "i wanted to appreciate you." jinyoung murmured as he settled his lips on the exposed skin of his boyfriend. 

"you do this all the time, what's up darling?" jaebum didn't mind, at all, he wanted jinyoung to do this whenever. he love being so close to the younger, having jinyoung's arms wrapped around him and just the same feeling of jinyoung's presence somewhere near him. 

"nothing is wrong, i just wanted to be near you." they sat in silence, jinyoung's head still resting on jaebum's shoulder—his lips attached to the porcelain skin of the older. 

jinyoung brought his fingertips, positioning themselves on jb's hips under the hyung's hoodie, he traces small patterns and characters which resembles sweet-nothings. he loved doing this, jinyoung can almost feel how comfortable and relaxed the boy who sat on his lap is. his left arms still wrapped tightly around jaebum's waist, he didn't let go, he tightened his gripped and placed a soft open-mouth kiss onto jaebum's neck. he proceeded to another level; sucking the smooth skin on his lips, his right hand was now gripping on jb's hipbone to keep him in place. 

jaebum bit lips as he tried to keep on the last sentence he had focused on. he swallowed the moan he was about to let go and replaced it with a giggle, throwing his head back to stop the younger from marking him again. jaebum himself is pale, he knew the bruise will last long. to cover it, he needed to wear turtlenecks now. "jinyoung-ah," jaebum closes the book and let it slid from his lap as he gripped on jinyoung's leg. 

"s-stop," he whined, jinyoung pulled away, smiling and rotated jb's body. jaebum brought his right leg up and locked it around jinyoung's hips, his arms rest on jinyoung's shoulder. his eyes met the brown ones in front of him, he stared deeply into. neither of them says anything, jb pulled his' and jinyoung's earpiece out. flailing it behind them, he hastily pulled jinyoung's neck and smashed his lips onto jinyoung's soft plum ones. (it was planted again, because of the previous sucking activity that took place.) 

the kiss wasn't like the usual; their tongue weren't involved, but jaebum swears he could sense the heat and hear the fireworks erupting between them. he placed his palm on the spot where he found—was beating rapidly on jinyoung's chest. he smiled throughout the kiss, it was passionate. they didn't break the kiss yet, despite the long minute and their breath shortening, they didn't. neither of them wanted this to end. 

but as times flies by, they pulled away. jinyoung's lips were tingling. a hint of love was left, he flashed a smile. a real smile, where jaebum found his eyes crinkles and his cheekbones barely shaped. jb brought his thumb to caress jinyoung's cheek, a tear threatened to fall from jinyoung's happy eyes', he knew it was happiness when he wiped it away. 

"why are you crying?" jaebum whispered, still looking into jinyoung's brown eyes with a small smile playing on his lips. he's been smiling, his cheeks been hurting, but it's the moment he wouldn't want to move on. 

"i-i love you so much, that's all." jinyoung wiped the bangs that covers jaebum's sight, the smile is still curved. jaebum didn't respond, instead, he embraced the younger tightly. hiding his face on jinyoung's shoulder. jinyoung repositioned his arms higher and rested his head on jb's shoulder. 

jinyoung loves when his boyfriend is locked in his arms, he wants to be in this moment—position, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? Ö
> 
> also available on wattpad to read!!!  
> @softeas :D [dont forget to vote!]
> 
> Kudos & Comments are appreciated!


End file.
